


Keep me warm

by roguewonder



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25836289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguewonder/pseuds/roguewonder
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Bodhi Rook
Kudos: 1





	Keep me warm

If there was one thing Bodhi had come to expect, it was that the heat would be broken more often than not. Which was why most Rebels shared living spaces, and on some particularly cold nights, beds. 

Bodhi had shared his bed with Cassian several times, no big deal. But the problem was that the more times it happens, the more feelings for Cassian Bodhi would grow.

First, it was Cassian soothing Bodhi out of a particularly difficult nightmare. Then it was Bodhi doing the same for Cassian. Next were the late night talks about anything and everything. And last, and most horrible of all, was watching Cassian sleep and all the soft things about him. 

Tonight was no exception. Cassian had been in meetings all day, and by the time Bodhi had returned from dinner, Cassian was already asleep. Bodhi prepped for bed and climbed in, only to see a smile creep across Cassian’s face, making Bodhi’s heart strings tug. Cassian just looked so  _ happy _ . And then he mumbled _ “Bodhi.” _

Of course, Bodhi agonized over it, wondering what it meant and hadn’t slept a wink yet. He wanted to kiss Cassian.  _ Force  _ did he want to. As if reading Bodhi’s mind, Cassian rolled onto his back. 

What if Bodhi  _ did  _ kiss him? Would it be rude to wake Cassian up? Bodhi leaned over and hovered over Cassian, not daring to make the final jump. Maybe he was reading signs wrong? Could he brush off the kiss as just shifting in bed? No, probably not. 

Suddenly, Cassian surged up and brought his lips to Bodhi’s, wrapping a hand around his neck and pulling him flush with his chest. It was soft and quiet but desperate and deep. With a deep inhalation of breath they began exploring each other’s tongues and Bodhi thought he was going to explode in relief. It was  _ over. They were finally kissing. _

After a while, they split for air and Cassian smirked at Bodhi, brushing a hand along his hairline, making Bodhi hum at the touch. 

“Finally,” Cassian said with a smirk. “I was wondering how long you were just going to hover over me. You were thinking so hard it woke me up.”

Bodhi smiled, mimicking Cassian’s touches as he brushed his fingers along Cassian’s hairline. 

“Thank you for taking the initiative.”

Cassian hummed and pulled Bodhi to his chest an kissed his hair. “My pleasure.”


End file.
